Snuggles
by PhantomPierce-Okamoto
Summary: Marinette really just can't catch a break. (short post-reveal Adrinette drabble)


**Requested by my wonderful friend papaya-chan on tumblr. Have some short, fluffy post-reveal Adrinette (if you haven't read my multichapter fic which is gonna be a lot of it from now on, have this).**

 **Title: Snuggles**  
 **Summary: Marinette really just can't catch a break.**

Marinette greeted her mother, hugging her quickly. "I finished the deliveries, was there anything else you wanted me to do?"

Her mother shook her head. "Nothing dear. Thank you so much." Marinette grinned and walked up to her room. Climbing through the trapdoor, she put her purse down.

"The last delivery was far," Tikki chirped as she hovered out of the little bag. "You really should transform getting to some of those to make the trips shorter."

Marinette laughed. "Transform more? I never thought I'd hear that from you, of all things! Always telling me not to transform over nothing all the time!" Tikki giggled in response. Suddenly, Marinette heard a strange noise coming from her bed. She looked at Tikki, who shrugged. They crept up to her bed, carefully.

Marinette groaned as Tikki burst into laughter. "Adrien," Marinette chided, poking his face. "Do me a favor and explain to me...why are you in my bed?"

"Five more minutes," he mumbled. Marinette slapped a hand to her face.

"What are you doing in my bed, you strange kitten?" Marinette prodded, poking his face again with her other hand.

"Your mom let me up," he responded, yawning. "And I was tired from school. So I slept because your bed is warm and cozy." He smirked devilishly at her. "Why don't you join me?"

"Because you are a weird, silly kitty and I don't want it to rub off on me." Marinette responded with a matching devilish grin.

It soon morphed into fear as his smirk widened, and he got up.

"What are you..." He pounced on her and tackled her to the floor. "Adrien!" she yelped. He picked her up, arms encircled tightly around her waist, and pulled her into her bed with him. He snuggled close, putting his face against her neck. Marinette sighed.

"I win." he murmured happily.

Marinette giggled. "Whatever you say." she hummed, cuddling against his head. She ruffled his hair with her fingers, causing him to purr. "You're really warm."

"Mhm."

She sighed. "If I fall asleep it's your fault," she warned. "I just had four deliveries and I'm exhausted."

"Sounds good."

Her eyelids fluttered shut, as she felt Adrien's breath against her skin. The warmth and the softness of her bed made her feel lethargic, and her breathing slowed.

"Sweet dreams, my Lady." she heard, before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she yawned and opened her eyes. She giggled when she saw Adrien's green eyes staring at her own.

"Good morning, princess." he whispered.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Just an hour or so." he responded. "Your mom hasn't commented yet, if that's what you mean."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, that's fine." She yawned again. "I have to start the homework for tonight or I'll never finish." But his grip around her waist didn't loosen. "Adrien seriously, let me get up."

"I want to snuggle," he declared stubbornly. "I have no intention of letting you go."

"Adrien, let me do my homework."

"No."

Marinette groaned. "Tikki, help me..." she called. Tikki floated over to her, laughing.

"I doubt I could do anything to help against his stubbornness, Marinette." she replied. Marinette sighed.

"Yeah, what are you going to do, little Ladybug?" he taunted mischievously. She let out a little huff at that. He chuckled. "You're cute when you're mad."

"I am not. Come on, you have homework too."

"But cuddling is more important."

"Well if you're smart maybe!" Marinette cried indignantly. "I actually have to do the homework."

"You're smart." He pouted. "Stop putting yourself down."

"Adrien you really need to let me go."

"How about no?" She squeaked as his embrace tightened. "Let's stay like this a little longer."

Not willing to argue anymore, Marinette conceded. "Fine, but when my mom comes up here you'll have to let me go then."

Adrien grinned at her, reveling in his little victory. Marinette giggled in response, kissing the top of his forehead.

"How adorable," Tikki commented, brightly.

"How gross," Marinette heard Plagg comment from her desk. Adrien rolled his eyes, and Marinette laughed.

"He's busy gulping down the cheese I brought, he has no room to talking at all," Adrien complained.

"Let him be, silly." Marinette scolded lightly.

"Listen to the girl," Plagg chimed in.

"Why don't you take her advice and leave them be?" Tikki told him.

Marinette glanced upwards, getting an idea. She used her arm to knock over a basket, causing a ball of yarn to roll out onto Adrien. Distracted, he pawed at it and let go of her. Taking the opportunity, Marinette jumped out and ran to her desk. Adrien gasped.

"You little trickster!" he cried.

"Looks like I win after all," Marinette chuckled gleefully. He stood up, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Are you refusing me my cuddles?" Marinette turned to her tablet and started working on it.

"Maybe," she responded, distractedly. She didn't notice he was right behind her until she was lifted out of her seat. "What the...put me down!" He didn't listen, holding her over his shoulder. "Adrien Agreste, put me down this instant!"

He snickered. "Okay," He placed her down on her bed. He then lied down next to her and hugged her again.

"Oh...!" Marinette muttered angrily. "...I give up! I just give up!"

Adrien laughed. "Just give them an excuse." he stated childishly.

"I doubt any teacher would accept the excuse 'My boyfriend refused to let me do my homework because he wanted to cuddle'." she retorted.

Adrien pouted. "Fine..." Finally relenting, he let her get up to get her tablet. Seeing his defeated expression, she laughed lightly. Bringing all of her materials onto the bed, she wrapped her blanket around the two of them.

"Better?" she asked.

"Best," he responded, cuddling with his arm around her shoulder. Marinette giggled as she got to work.

Somehow, snuggling with a warm kitty helped her focus. Maybe it was his soft purrs or their shared warmth, but Marinette thought she would definitely be willing to have an afternoon like this again.

 **Yes? No? Maybe so? Hope you enjoyed ^_^**

 **~Phantom-chan**


End file.
